


Главное — не сдаваться

by Gercog, leosapiens, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Едва Тони отошел от наркоза в Центре доктора Чо в Сеуле, как узнал, что Стив практически в одно лицо развалил ЩИТ, разрушил головной офис в Потомаке, сломал три хэликэрриера, для которых Тони лично разрабатывал двигатели, и, в общем, развлекался в полный рост.





	Главное — не сдаваться

Тони злился. Ему, вообще-то, было нельзя, но ничего не поделаешь: едва он отошел от наркоза в Центре доктора Чо в Сеуле, как узнал, что Стив практически в одно лицо развалил ЩИТ, разрушил головной офис в Потомаке, сломал три хэликэрриера, для которых Тони лично разрабатывал двигатели, и, в общем, развлекался в полный рост, а помогали ему в этом только Наташа и какой-то смутный тип с крылышками.  
— Я думал, мы команда, — заявил Тони по телефону, после чего повесил трубку и запретил Джарвису отвечать на звонки Капитана ровно до тех пор, пока не добрался из Кореи в Нью-Йорк. Это заняло целую неделю, потому что доктор Чо — безжалостное чудовище и вырваться из ее цепких когтей удалось далеко не сразу.

За это заполненное мучительным бездействием время Тони отлично выспался, что окрасило злость в более-менее терпимые краски, но наорать на Роджерса все еще хотелось до зуда в языке. Так что еще в самолете он дал Джарвису задание позвать Капитана в Башню, а по приземлении узнал, что капитан Роджерс в Вашингтоне, но обещал прибыть через пару дней.

Когда Стив наконец соблаговолил явиться — на мотоцикле и с нелепым безразмерным рюкзаком, в котором наверняка скрывался щит, — вид у него был не особо хорошим. Слегка небритый, что само по себе являлось нехарактерным прегрешением, он был напряжен, тревожен, а на лице его застыла маска отрешенной неуверенности.  
Тони ждал его в лофте и, увидев, окончательно растерял всю злость, которую заботливо копил все это время.  
— Ты как призрака увидел, Кэп, — заметил он, но лезть в душу не стал, только налил виски на два пальца, себе и ему. Подошел, протянул второй стакан, пригубил свой, разглядывая Стива.  
Черт. Как с ним ругаться, когда он так хреново выглядит?  
— Тебе бы выспаться. Тридцать седьмой этаж в твоем полном распоряжении.  
— Я спал, — сообщил Стив, не уточнив когда, и сглотнул содержимое стакана, как горькое лекарство. — Ты хотел со мной поговорить, — напомнил он, снимая с плеч рюкзак.  
— Я хотел на тебя наорать, — честно признался Тони, забрав у него пустой стакан и сунув в руки свой, еще полный. Он не помнил, чтобы Стив вообще пил алкоголь, но выглядел тот ровно на бутылку виски и, пожалуй, пару шотов водки потом. В системе алкогольного забытья Тони Старка, конечно. — Но вижу, ты и сам справился с тем, чтобы хреново себя чувствовать. Поделишься переживаниями? Если они не связаны с безвременной кончиной Фьюри, конечно. Я никогда не любил мерзавца.  
— Это не работает, — вздохнул Стив, кивнув на стакан, который он машинально взял из рук Тони и теперь очевидно не знал куда деть. — Фьюри жив, — сообщил он и отставил виски на барную стойку. — И не вижу никаких причин на меня орать, я всего лишь в очередной раз спас мир от Гидры, это моя прямая обязанность. Можно сказать, единственная причина, по которой меня нашпиговали уникальной сывороткой.  
— Правда, ни единой? — Тони фыркнул, чувствуя, как в сердце снова шевельнулась злость. — Смею напомнить, что в этом веке у тебя тоже есть команда. Мстители называется, помнишь о такой? Ладно Романова, но ты, когда запахло жареным, мог позвонить мне. Или Клинту. Что это был за заговор? Ко-ман-да, Роджерс.  
Тони раздраженно всплеснул руками. Он еще много чего хотел бы сказать, но только тяжело вздохнул и уперся ладонью Стиву в грудь, словно этот нелепый жест мог выразить все, что он думал о его поведении. Ощутив под рукой твердые мышцы и горячую кожу, он замер на секунду. Ситуация внезапно стала очень неловкой.  
— Безответственно, Роджерс, — добавил Тони, похлопав Стива по могучей груди, стараясь притвориться, что изначально это и хотел сделать, и сунул руку в карман.  
Стив проводил ее тактическое отступление глазами. На секунду в них появилось что-то голодное и болезненное и тут же сменилось прежней тревожной пустотой.  
— Я... не знал, кому могу доверять, — горько признавшись, он отвел взгляд, уставившись на нетронутый стакан виски так, будто в нем завелось что-то интересное. 

— Ты... Что?.. Нет. ЧТО? — Тони нахмурился, стараясь переварить услышанное и не взорваться. Получалось с трудом. Пришлось отвлечься на сжимание кулаков и глубокие вдохи, чтобы удержаться и не выгнать Кэпа нахрен.  
— Роджерс, ты оскорбил меня до глубины души, — Тони резко отвернулся. Детский жест, но альтернативой было вызвать костюм и выкинуть Стива из окна лофта, а это плохо повлияло бы на командный дух. — Я думал, мы не просто команда, но еще и _друзья_. Не можешь мне доверять? Тогда какого хрена ты сюда явился?  
— Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты звонил мне, когда связался с Мандарином и пропал непонятно куда, — виновато огрызнулся Стив. — Черт... Ты просто не представляешь, как это было. Фьюри сказал никому не верить, весь ЩИТ был изрыт Гидрой, как термитами, моя собственная группа поддержки на меня напала. Я и так рискнул, доверяя Наташе, и то это произошло не сразу.  
Он помолчал пару секунд, потом шагнул, положил тяжелую руку на плечо Тони, сжал, неловко, словно пытаясь извиниться таким несуразным образом.

— Хах, ну если даже группа поддержки предала, то я-то, конечно, и подавно мог, — Тони решил, что мог бы скрыть яд в своих словах, но не хочет. Повернулся к Стиву, честно намереваясь высказаться насчет вообще всего, но Роджерс вблизи выглядел еще хуже, и Тони запнулся, теряя слова, отвел взгляд. Объяснять сейчас Стиву, какой он мудак, было все равно что несчастную собаку пнуть.  
— А с Мандарином — это перевод темы, Роджерс, — совсем беспомощно закончил Тони не случившуюся гневную тираду и вздохнул. В груди противно заныл несуществующий, скрытый синтетической кожей шрам, и он с силой потер там пальцами, чтобы хоть немного отпустило.  
— Это не перевод темы, — вздохнул Стив, — это намек на то, что когда что-то нужно лично тебе, а не ради спасения планеты, моя помощь тебе не требуется. Но да... Сейчас мы не об этом, — Стив смотрел в глаза Тони, долго и как-то задумчиво, так и не убрав руку с его плеча, от чего все это становилось слишком откровенным, неловким и малоприятным. — Не очень-то у нас хорошая команда, — вдруг заключил он, скривившись. 

Злость накатила снова, усиленная осознанием, что Кэп, в целом, прав. Но черт, Мстители были для Тони семьей, и любой намек, что и эта семья выходила не очень, воспринимался болезненно.  
— И кто в этом виноват, _Капитан_? — прошипел Тони, ткнув его пальцем в грудь, — А? Смею напомнить, что я здесь, только чтобы за все платить и обеспечивать вас боевыми игрушками модных раскрасок, а вот за динамику в команде отвечает лидер, и этот лидер — ты, и неудивительно, что все разваливается, потому что лидер не доверяет команде и команда не доверяет лидеру тоже, и вот я смотрю на тебя и думаю, что наконец-то нашел человека, к которому мог бы без опаски повернуться спиной, но теперь эта уверенность треснула, и не смей у меня это отбирать, Роджерс. Просто. Не. Смей. — На последних словах палец начал тыкаться в грудь Кэпа, словно кнопку нажимал, а сам Тони почувствовал накатывающий панический приступ и усилием воли заставил себя заткнуться и дышать. Он просто представил вдруг, что Мстители развалятся как концепция, разбегутся, и он останется абсолютно один, снова, черт побери, снова. И если Роджерс ему не доверяет, то это конец всего, потому что значит, что никто вообще не может Тони доверять, и он сам никому тоже не может, и эта мысль жалила больнее, чем парализатор Обадайи, сковывала дыхание, заставляла сердце болезненно сжиматься. 

Тони рвано втянул воздух и вцепился скрюченными пальцами в футболку Роджерса.  
— Черт... — сипло выдохнул он, стараясь подавить панику в зародыше, и обнаружил себя стиснутым со всех сторон горячими тисками, прижатым к пахнущей потом, дизелем и дорожной пылью крепкой груди. Обниматься с Кэпом ему до сих пор не приходилось, и теперь оказалось, что это сродни объятиям с заботливым бронепоездом, который, к тому же, мрачно сопел ему в ухо.  
— Ничего не развалится, — хрипло пообещал ему Стив. — Я не дам.  
— Точно? — поинтересовался Тони ехидным тоном, который на деле вышел жалобным, потому что горло все еще сжимали раскаленные клещи паники. Но объятия Роджерса помогали, дышать стало заметно легче. Тони прикрыл глаза и неловко обнял Стива в ответ.  
— Точно, — подтвердил тот и, добившись, видимо, желаемого результата, слегка ослабил судорожную хватку. Ткнулся носом в макушку Тони, чертовски высокий, огромный, зараза.  
Паника ушла, растворилась как не было, оставив по себе лишь противную слабость в ногах и кислый привкус во рту. Раньше от последствий паники его спасала Пеппс, теперь же... Тони вздохнул и попытался вывернуться из рук Роджерса. Цепляться за другого человека было хоть и необходимостью, но слабостью. А Тони Старк не хотел быть слабым. Боялся, если честно.  
— Мне нужно выпить, — сообщил он, и прозвучало это как оправдание.  
— Мхм, — согласился Стив, но не отпустил Тони, продолжая дышать ему в волосы, и стиснул чуть сильнее, пресекая попытки побега. — Сейчас, — как-то глухо и почти просительно сказал он. В воздухе повисло невысказанное «еще чуть-чуть».  
И Тони вдруг четко осознал, что пожелай Роджерс причинить ему вред, то он смог бы, легко и просто. От этого должно было стать страшно, но не стало, и Тони не совсем понимал почему.  
— Эй, — позвал он Кэпа, когда объятие слишком затянулось, стремительно выходя за рамки френдзоны. — Здоровяк. Раздавишь.  
На самом деле Тони поймал себя на мысли, что не хотел бы разрывать с Роджерсом тесный телесный контакт. Более того, подмывало повернуться к Кэпу спиной, закрыть глаза и позволить самому большому своему страху отступить, но все это казалось крайне неуместным сейчас. И впредь тоже. Тони вздохнул, уперся руками в грудь Роджерса, надавил слегка.  
Спину холодило.  
Руки разжались, отпуская его на волю. Роджерс неловко улыбнулся.  
— Извини, — сказал он, не отводя взгляд, всматриваясь в лицо Тони. — Извини, — повторил, и было не до конца понятно, за что он извиняется, было в этом слове слишком много глубины, так что даже уже известные прегрешения не вписывались.  
Тони отступил на шаг, подавив в себе сожаление, дернул плечами, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. Он слишком плохо знал людей и совсем не умел вести доверительные беседы, так что шансы выяснить, за что конкретно извиняется Кэп, равнялись примерно нулю.  
— Извиняю, — буркнул Тони, отходя за барную стойку. Налил себе на три пальца, выпил залпом, зажмурился. Алкоголь противный привкус только усилил, но теплая волна, прокатившаяся по телу, по крайней мере убрала омерзительную дрожь в коленях. — Что бы ты там ни натворил, Кэп, — заверил его Тони, налив себе еще. — Прощаю за все скопом. Вот такой я добрый парень к тем, кого считаю...  
Семьей. Надо было сказать «семьей», но Тони сбился, отвел глаза.  
— Командой, — закончил он и снова выпил, не глядя на Кэпа.  
— Тони... — Роджерс подошел, оперся о стойку, и вид у него стал какой-то совсем тревожный. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать. Пойдем сядем, что ли.  
— Ты беременный? Я не буду платить алименты, так и знай, — неловко пошутил Тони, чувствуя, как сердце снова сжалось от плохого предчувствия.  
Но он все же кивнул Стиву на диван внутри лофта и сам пошел туда, прихватив с собой бутылку и стакан. Почему-то возникло ощущение, что ему понадобится выпить.  
— Рассказывай, — попросил Тони, усевшись и тревожно рассматривая Роджерса. — И перестань делать такое лицо, не то у меня случится новый приступ паники, и нам обоим это не понравится.  
— У меня лицо? — удивился Стив, поморщился, тряхнул головой, отгоняя несущественную информацию. — Зола... помнишь такого? Он ухитрился как-то оцифровать свою личность и все это время служил чем-то вроде компьютера для Гидры. Мы с ним поговорили, я и Наташа, в бункере там. И он практически прямо сказал, что то, что случилось с твоими родителями, не было случайностью. Гидра от них избавилась.  
Тони нахмурился. Задумчиво пригубил виски. Родители... Эта рана в его душе болела периодически, и сейчас как раз была в своей спокойной стадии принятия того факта, что он вел себя с ними, как мудак, и что так и не сказал им, что любит обоих, и что мама... Он помнил ее лицо в посмертии, спокойное, умиротворенное. Ее красиво накрасили, казалось, она сейчас откроет глаза и улыбнется ему. Еще он помнил, что так и не смог расплакаться на похоронах, стоял тогда, как дурак, и злился: на скользкую дорогу и туманный вечер, на чертову машину, и главное — на отца. Ведь это он не справился с управлением, и врезался в дерево, и лишил Тони родителей, папа, черт, ну как же так?.. И еще Тони помнил, что сразу поверил в версию аварии, потому что аккуратно водил в их семье только пожилой Джарвис, а вот мужчины семейства Старк никогда не отказывали себе в лихих поворотах, бесконечно полагаясь на надежность окружавшей их техники.  
— Как?.. — сипло спросил Тони, не чувствуя вкуса виски. Плеснул в стакан еще, посмотрел на него, словно не узнавая, и присосался к горлышку бутылки.  
— Я не знаю, — Стив беспомощно пожал плечами, сочувственно посмотрел на него. — Но думаю, со временем узнаем. Нужно как минимум проверить всю информацию, которая у нас уже есть. У всех уже есть, — невесело усмехнулся он.  
— Джарвис, — хрипло сказал Тони, прикрыв глаза. — Запусти анализ всех данных, слитых из ЩИТа и Гидры. Все, что можно выяснить про моих родителей, любые упоминания.  
— Потребуются значительные вычислительные мощности, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис, на что Тони только махнул рукой.  
— Все, что нужно, это приоритетный проект, — и Тони снова присосался к бутылке. Не то чтобы алкоголь помогал. Но... Хотя бы успокаивал. Прикончив виски, Тони несколько удивленно посмотрел на Роджерса. Кэп все еще был здесь, смотрел на него больными глазами.  
Не смотри на меня так, подумал Тони, а вслух сказал:  
— Ты прав. Ни хрена не помогает.  
— Я имел в виду, в прямом смысле, — усмехнулся Стив. — Алкоголь на меня не действует. Но и так тоже, наверно. Я... человек на мосту, с которым я дрался. Тот, что стрелял в Фьюри. Это Баки. Он жив. И был жив до сих пор... Он... я не знаю, что они с ним сделали, но мне кажется, он узнал меня. По крайней мере он спас меня, вытащил из воды, — лицо у Стива казалось посерело от тревоги. — Я думал, что он мертв. Я не искал его. А теперь не могу найти.  
Тони едва не подавился — хорошо, сглотнул прежде, чем Стив сказал «Баки». Отставил бутылку, всмотрелся в Капитана, несчастного, почти раздавленного, горестного. Сердце снова кольнуло, в этот раз чем-то, напоминавшим ревность. Вот почему Роджерс так плохо выглядел. Не из-за Гидры и развала ЩИТа, не из-за тяжелой недели и очередного судьбоносного сражения.  
Из-за Баки, которого Стив похоронил семьдесят с лишним лет назад.  
Впрочем, для Роджерса прошло ведь не так много времени. Свежая потеря, лучший друг.  
Черт.  
Видеть Роджерса таким было почти невыносимо, и Тони отвернулся.  
— Джарвис, — вздохнул он минуту мучительного молчания спустя, — приоритет меняется. Все мощности на поиск Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Нужно же воспользоваться дивными спутниками «Озарения», оставшимися теперь без дела. Потом... Поиск информации о смерти родителей.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
Тони устало потер лицо ладонью. Какой тяжелый выдался вечер.  
— Спасибо, — глухо выдавил Стив, не глядя на него. Он тоже был не мастер делиться эмоциями и выглядел усталым. По крайней мере он воздержался от того, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь глупость вроде «ты не обязан», и просто замолчал, потерев виски пальцами.  
— Я все время куда-то опаздываю или что-то делаю не так, — сказал он, когда Тони уже начало казаться, что продолжения разговора не будет, а потом вдруг наклонился, стремительно и неожиданно, и прижался губами к губам Тони, прихватывая его за подбородок — не вырваться. Впрочем, изумление сковало Тони куда надежнее, чем цепкие пальцы, и он сначала даже ответил на поцелуй, потому что рефлекс и чертов Кэп целовался, как бог, и откуда только опыт взялся?  
А потом вцепился в его руку, уперся в грудь и попытался отпихнуть от себя эту махину, потому что какого черта происходит вообще?!  
Стив отшатнулся, тяжело выдохнул, облизнул губы, уставился Тони в глаза.  
— Ты уже извинил меня за все скопом, — усмехнулся он, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.  
— Точно, — ошарашенно выдохнул Тони, разглядывая Стива и подмечая, какой же тот, сукин сын, красивый. Небритый, уставший, вымотанный — и все еще сексуальный. Тони сглотнул. Облизнулся. Взгляд, как намагниченный, все время возвращался к неприлично ярким губам Роджерса, исключительно будоражащим. — Утешительный секс, Кэп? Ты последний, кого я могу в подобном представить. Но объект ты выбрал правильно.  
Тони фыркнул и поднялся на ноги, покачнулся. Черт, он ведь реально много выпил. Зато алкоголь делал его резким, и смелым, и готовым на эксперименты, о которых, Тони знал, он потом пожалеет. Проснется в спальне один, и...  
Потом.  
— В спальню? У меня есть спальня, оборудованная для стриптиза, и еще одна внутри огромного аквариума. И с большим зеркалом на потолке. Шелковое белье? Красное, черное? Девочек позвать? — Рот сам произносил все эти глупости, минуя сознание, а Тони все смотрел на Роджерса, не отрываясь, и не мог не заметить, как на его лице отразилось усталое разочарование, такое, будто он ожидал чего-то плохого — и вот оно случилось.  
— О да, в спальню, — вздохнул Стив и улыбнулся. — Ты пойдешь спать, я пойду спать, а завтра мы все это обсудим. Помочь тебе дойти?  
— Я имел в виду — вместе, — Тони криво усмехнулся. — Я плохой слушатель, Кэп. Но сексом заниматься умею. И тебе не помешает расслабиться. Нам обоим не помешает, да?  
Тони сделал шаг назад, неловко покачнулся и осел на пол. Слишком много выпил. Он нахмурился, уставился на Роджерса почти обиженно. Это нечестно, в конце концов, пообещать и обломать.  
— Нечестно, — заявил Тони вслух.  
— Возмутительно, — согласился Стив, поднялся, прихватил его под плечи и попытался вернуть в стоячее положение. Видимо, осознав, что Тони сам никуда не пойдет, поднял на руки и поволок.  
— Я не хочу утешительного секса, Старк, — укоризненно сообщил он уже по пути в спальню. — Я хочу... черт его знает чего, но не этого. Протрезвеешь — поговорим.  
— Ладно, хочешь неутешительного секса? — хрюкнул Тони, чувствуя, как его окончательно развозит. Он хотел было возмутиться неуважительному отношению, но Кэп подхватил его рукой под задницу, и это было одновременно горячо и уютно. Так что он обхватил Роджерса за шею и неожиданно для самого себя вжался губами в шершавую, щетинистую кожу и принялся вылизывать ее, ощущая на языке терпкий, соленый вкус.  
Наградой ему послужило приглушенное «хаа», вырвавшееся из губ Кэпа, а потом тихий смешок.  
— Веди себя прилично, — приказным тоном высказал он и хлопнул Тони по бедру.  
— Иначе что? Выпорешь меня? — игриво фыркнул Тони Кэпу в самое ухо, а затем лизнул его, на пробу. И ямку за ухом тоже лизнул, потому что мог. Потерся об него носом и слегка прикусил. О, да. В этом всем Тони был очень хорош, хоть и практиковал такие нежности в далекой юности. Но, черт, он переспал со всеми красавицами в Институте, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, и ни одна не ушла недовольной.  
— Может, и выпорю, — сообщил Роджерс, тяжело сглотнув, и голос его был гортанным, сдавленным, таким... незнакомым, будоражащим воображение. За ним чувствовалось сдерживаемое стальной волей желание прижать Тони к стенке и оттрахать прямо тут, в коридоре. — Прекрати.  
Если разобраться, блондинки всегда нравились Тони больше всех. Пеппс из этого правила выбивалась, но она вообще была исключением по всем параметрам, а так взгляд Тони всегда цеплялся за светлые волосы. Надо признать, что блондины его тоже заводили. Особенно один. Конкретный. В данный момент.  
А уж сдерживаемая страсть и вовсе сносила крышу, потому что Тони болезненно хотелось быть хоть кому-то нужным. Пусть и только в качестве объекта желания.  
И алкоголь еще. Тони не был суперсолдатом с сывороткой, так что виски теперь хозяйничал в его голове, потакая сиюминутному и затыкая голос разума, обещавший адские муки впоследствии.  
Повинуясь движению алкоголя в крови, он снова прикусил Капитана за ухо. Такое нежное, кто бы мог подумать. Запустил пальцы ему в волосы, массируя затылок. Все встреченные им до сих пор блондинки это обожали.  
Роджерс в ответ натурально рыкнул.  
— Тони-и-и... — укоризненно выдохнул он и прижал к себе покрепче. — Я сказал прекрати!  
— М-мхм, — немедленно согласился с ним Тони и сладко прикусил кадык Кэпа. В штанах отчетливо давило, кто бы мог подумать, что его так заведет этот мускулистый античный бог. Удивительно.  
Болезненный, даже сквозь алкогольное онемение и плотные джинсы, шлепок по заднице прозвучал оглушительно в пустом коридоре. От него по спине побежала сладкая, мучительная волна, заставив Тони вздрогнуть всем телом. Роджерс тяжело дышал, скалился, от чего кадык его под губами Тони ходил ходуном.  
— Прекрати, — прошептал он, глухо и как-то отчаянно. — Завтра.  
— Завтра я протрезвею, — доверительно сообщил Тони на ухо Роджерсу, постаравшись извернуться у него в руках так, чтобы прижаться к Стиву плотнее. Вышло не слишком удачно, так что снова пришлось кусать капитанскую шею, чтобы показать, что Тони не сдался.  
— Если я не нужен тебе трезвому, значит не нужен совсем, — безапелляционно сообщил Стив и облегченно вздохнул, когда они наконец вошли в спальню. — И тебе стоит поменьше пить, — не преминул ввернуть он, опуская Тони на кровать, потому что Кэп не был бы Кэпом, если бы не являлся примером всем морализаторам страны.  
— Это я тебе трезвым не нужен, уж поверь, — сообщил ему Тони и хотел было уже сесть на кровати и возмутиться истинно стариковскому морализаторству, но тут голова закружилась, подушка коварно уткнулась в лицо, и Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, филантроп и плейбой, отключился, как перебравший подросток.

Проснулся он один, в нижнем белье, с аккуратно подоткнутым сверху одеялом. Кэпа рядом не было, как впрочем и ожидалось. И горечь во рту была связана только лишь с тяжелым похмельем, а вовсе не с тем, что Тони ненавидел просыпаться один. И практиковал это всю свою жизнь, если исключить из опыта подростковые оргии и те волшебные ночи с Пеппер, когда он считал себя вполне состоявшимся человеком.  
До ванной комнаты Тони добрался с трудом, но оттуда вышел уже вполне привычным собой: мигрень и жажда деятельности, позволявшая отвлечься от внутренней пустоты, грызшей сердце. Он отсутствовал полторы недели, дела компании не ждали, проекты, разработки, поиски.  
— Джарвис, есть новости по текущим приоритетам? — спросил Тони, проследовав в лифт как был, в нижнем белье и шелковом халате.  
— Нет, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис.  
Тони привалился пылающим сухим лбом к прохладной стенке лифта и прикрыл глаза. Капитан... Будет трудно теперь смотреть ему в глаза и не пытаться увидеть там хоть намек на взаимность. Черт, вчерашняя нелепость усложнила их и без того непростые отношения, и виноват был сам Тони. Голос разума ведь кричал ему, что ничего доброго не выйдет, и вот. Не вышло. Разум у Тони был действительно гениальным, жаль, сердце глупое.  
Тони привычно потер непривычно отсутствовавший шрам, определил, что все еще стоит в никуда не движущемся лифте и счел это возмутительным.  
— В лабораторию. Пришли мне таблетки от мигрени, пончики и кофе. И... — Тони запнулся, но спрашивать не стал. — Неважно. Меня нет ни для кого, кроме Пеппер.  
— Сэр, Капитан Роджерс хотел бы обсудить с вами произошедшее, когда вы «достаточно придете в себя». Сообщить ему, что вы недоступны?  
Тони нахмурился. Роджерс, кажется, не совсем осознавал правила игры в утешительный секс, даже если последний не состоялся. Правила были совсем простыми, и основное из них гласило: «Никаких разговоров».  
С другой стороны, это же Роджерс. Он не отстанет, это раз, а работать им предстоит в одной команде, это два.  
— Он может принести мне пончики, — капитулировал Тони, заходя в лабораторию.  
Стив появился десять минут спустя, уже гладко выбритый, отдохнувший и с благословенной едой в руках. Глаза его все еще были полны затаившейся тревоги, но отдых, а может, и вчерашний разговор очевидно пошли ему на пользу.  
Он молча поставил поднос с чашкой кофе и тарелкой на стол, подтянул себе стул и уселся напротив Тони. Тони замер было, прибитый к месту тоскливыми глазами Стива, его молчанием и грузом вчерашних событий, но кофе пах слишком завлекательно, и он отвлекся на амброзию в чашке и божественно свежие пончики. Покончив с едой, он закинулся таблеткой от мигрени и посмотрел на Капитана, прямо ему в глаза, стараясь выглядеть как обычно и не выдавать ничем то, как ему нужны были близость и принятие. Потому что Кэп его оттолкнет и будет прав.  
— Спасибо, — сообщил Тони, кивнув на опустевший поднос.  
— Не за что, — Стив смотрел на него так внимательно, что даже как-то беспокойно становилось.  
— Я тебя поцеловал, — наконец окончив созерцание, сообщил Капитан Очевидность. — Потому что... — он нахмурился. — Я упустил уже много важного в этой жизни. И я не хочу... Думать потом, что я не попробовал. Хотя это сложно для меня. Я не до конца еще привык, что уже все можно, — хмыкнул он. — Но ты, конечно, можешь сказать мне, что ты не заинтересован, и я пойму. Мне просто нужно было _знать_. И не смей предлагать мне утешительный секс.  
Тони одарил Роджерса самым мрачным из своих взглядов. Потому что ничего не понял, кроме того, что Стив попробовал и ему вроде как понравилось, вот только...  
— Черт, я запутался, — честно сообщил Тони, затем повернулся к верстаку и сказал: — Джарвис, ты что-нибудь понял? Вот и я нет. Давай-ка составим инфографику, визуализация великое дело. Дай мне Капитана один к восьми. Отлично, поставь рядом меня в том же масштабе. Черт, Кэп, ты реально огромный. Джарвис, не отвлекайся, рисуй алгоритм. Капитан меня поцеловал вчера, потому что в этом веке все можно, а он хотел попробовать, так?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Отлично. Трахать меня он при этом не хотел, ограничился поцелуем и объятиями. Вынужденными объятиями, смею заметить, потому как транспортировал мое пьяное тело в спальню. Капитан Благородство не воспользовался моим бедственным положением, проявившимся в крайнем к нему расположении, и я проснулся утром один и с мигренью, вместо того чтобы вдвоем и в сладкой истоме. Так, и сейчас Капитан просит и даже требует, чтобы секс я ему не предлагал. Что же это выходит, Джарвис?  
— Из внесенной информации следует заинтересованность в исключительно дружеских отношениях, сэр, — отозвался ИИ с явным осуждением в голосе. Было непонятно, кого он осуждает, но Тони решил считать, что Капитана. Отвернувшись от голограммы, на которой красный график «обычная помощь другу» значительно перевешивал зеленого собрата «искренний интерес», Тони снова уставился на Стива, отчаянно стараясь скрыть за злостью и напускным равнодушием боль. Потому что было реально больно, гораздо сильнее, чем он ожидал.  
— Получается, я был проверкой того, что можно в этом веке, так? Живой, потому что интернета недостаточно. Что же, Роджерс, ты проверил. В этом веке можно все, а за деньги и еще больше. Ради кого проверял-то? — спросил он и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что понял сам.  
Баки.  
Твою мать.  
Тони побледнел и резко поднялся из кресла. Вот черт. Черт же. Черт. Нельзя, Старк. Только не расклейся, это в конце концов ничего не значит, кроме того, что ты, как всегда, сторонний приоритет.  
Роджерс выслушал его тираду с каким-то искренним изумлением, а на последнем и вовсе нехарактерно закатил глаза.  
— Черт возьми, Тони, я всего лишь сказал не предлагать мне _утешительный_ секс. И моё нежелание заниматься сексом с человеком, который на ногах стоять не может, ни о чем таком не говорит, какие бы графики ты ни рисовал.  
— А что тебе тогда предлагать, Кэп? — с искренним интересом спросил Тони и тут же махнул рукой, отсекая возможность ответа. — Тренировочный минет? Экскурс в историю, все, что ты пропустил за семьдесят лет? _Дружеский_ секс для того, чтобы, когда мы найдем Баки, ты был во всеоружии? Даже напившись, я все тот же Тони Старк, и ты довольно ясно дал понять, что не хочешь секса со мной, а теперь хочешь. Я запутался. Джарвис!  
— Да, сэр?  
— Мне снова нужна твоя помощь.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, мне кажется, в обсуждении чувств двоих третий — лишний, — сообщил Джарвис с непередаваемым выражением, и Тони закатил глаза.  
— Восстание машин, — прокомментировал он столь явное неповиновение, снова взглянул на Роджерса. — Почему даже Джарвис с тобой в заговоре против меня? Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты...  
«Поцеловал меня», — подумал Тони, мысли которого скакали, как белки, из-за мигрени, возмущения, возбуждения и боли, все еще коловшей сердце тупой иглой. Но вслух сказал только:  
— Чтобы ты ушел. Мне нужно работать, Роджерс. Потренируйся на Торе, он наверняка сможет научить тебя асгардским штучкам.  
— Для самодекларированного гения, ты бываешь на редкость неумным, Тони, — вздохнул Стив, и в голосе у него было искреннее отчаяние. — Тебе не помешало бы пройти семинар о степени согласия в сексуальных отношениях. Жаль, ЩИТа уже нет, чтобы его провести. Ты был слишком пьян, чтобы я посчитал это... честным, воспользоваться ситуацией. И странно, что ты этого не понимаешь. Черт... я не хочу дружеского секса. Я хочу романтических отношений. С тобой. Хотя от тренировочного минета тоже не откажусь, — наконец раздраженно огрызнулся он.  
Это было необычно. Не слова Роджерса — тот был вполне в своем репертуаре насчет степени согласия, корпоративная этика не пошла ему на пользу, — а реакция самого Тони. То есть для начала он сел, потом улыбнулся, чувствуя себя невероятно идиотски. Мозг подкидывал лихорадочные варианты ответа, один другого глупее, даже для такой нелепой ситуации. В итоге Тони залпом допил кофе, решительно посмотрел на Кэпа и кивнул.  
— Давай. Тренировочный минет. Я за. Не скажу, что у меня много опыта, но все же, наверное, больше, чем у тебя. Или Джарвис может показать нам проекцию обучающего видео. Джарвис?  
— Сэр, мои протоколы безопасности не рекомендуют посещать подобные сайты, — отозвался безжалостный Джарвис, делая ситуацию еще более неловкой. Дело в том, что Тони погорячился. Он вообще никогда не отсасывал. Ему — да, ну так на то он и красавчик-миллиардер, чтобы получать в этой жизни все самое хорошее. А он в этом плане все больше по женщинам тренировался. Загвоздка была только в том, что Стив не являлся женщиной. Определенно нет.  
— Может, начнем хотя бы с еще пары поцелуев? — укоризненно, но с улыбкой поинтересовался Стив. — Если, конечно, ты не согласился _только на минет_. С тебя станется, — с некоторой долей фрустрации заключил он.  
— А есть список? Того, на что можно согласится? _Обожаю_ списки, — заверил Тони Стива. Поднялся, подошел к Кэпу, все такой же решительный. Потому что нужно было либо действовать, либо сбегать — третьего не дано. Тони выдохнул и... Замер. Роджерс его словно гипнотизировал, и Тони все никак не мог решиться и перешагнуть ту грань, за которой уже было бы можно. Целовать, обнимать, сокращать дистанцию, тянуться к теплу и не получать отказ. Он сглотнул, нервно облизнулся, добавил:  
— Алгоритмы... Тоже люблю. Когда все четко и строго.  
— Алгоритмы, — задумчиво повторил Стив, хмыкнул, поднялся ему навстречу, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Руки его опустились на спину Тони, обволакивая приятным теплом. В ответ на это осталось только согласно буркнуть что-то невнятное уже в поцелуй, закрыть глаза и отдаться на волю инстинктов. Целовался Кэп божественно, ему не показалось спьяну. Его губы были жесткими и требовательными, привыкшими отдавать приказы, и Тони это нравилось. Нравились руки Кэпа, нравилось его твердое, пышущее жаром, совершенное тело. Тони завелся, как подросток, и такого с ним давненько не бывало. Но хотелось большего, и Тони, обхватив Стива за шею, попытался запрыгнуть на него, как частенько делали девицы с ним самим. Ничего не вышло, он для этого был слишком тяжелым и недостаточно тренированным, так что получилось просто притереться к Роджерсу всем телом и слегка обхватить его одной ногой, притягивая к себе теснее.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — пробормотал Стив, опаляя губы Тони горячим дыханием, прижимая его к себе, крепко, пальцы впились в спину, так что стало больно. — Выть хочется от твоих умозаключений. Тони, я хочу тебя. Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, хочу заснуть с тобой и проснуться с тобой. Больше, чем один раз. Пока я тебе не надоем, или пока мы не подеремся.  
— Может, это я тебе надоем, раньше. Я довольно раздражающая личность, если ты не заметил, — заверил его Тони, чувствуя, как сердце кольнул страх, потому что никто не может хотеть того, что так безрассудно декларировал Роджерс, так не бывает, а если бывает, то быстро заканчивается, как с Пеппс. И лучше пусть Роджерс молчит, потому что он слишком, чертовски убедительно звучит, и когда нагрянет неизбежное расставание, от этих слов ему, Тони, станет только хуже.  
Тони возмущенно нахмурился, запустил руки в волосы Кэпа и притянул его теснее, жадно целуя. Возбуждение накатывало неодолимой волной, и страх его только подстегивал. В конце концов, они ведь реально могут переспать. А потом... Он как-нибудь переживет, как всегда переживал до этого.  
Одна его рука скользнула вниз между их телами, Тони нагло сжал пальцы, довольно застонал Стиву в рот.  
— Я заметил, — выдохнул Стив, который, будучи отвратительно настойчивым типом, все-таки не потерял нить разговора. Руки его наконец прекратили до синяков сжимать спину Тони, и тот даже успел испугаться, что чертов Кэп в очередной раз нашел повод _прекратить_ , но тут одна из них скользнула под его футболку, бесцеремонно задирая ткань, оглаживая кожу горячей, шероховатой ладонью. Вторая рука с трудом протиснулась под джинсы и белье, руки у Роджерса были крупные, а одежду Тони предпочитал облегающую. По-хозяйски устроившись в тесном пространстве, пальцы Стива сжались, крепко прихватывая, поглаживая, лаская нежную кожу ягодиц.  
— Но это не страшно, — хрипло сообщил Стив тяжело дышащему Тони. — Я тоже не сахар.  
— Угу-м, — согласился Тони, пытаясь одновременно прижаться к нему, поцеловать, укусить, потереться членом об его бедро, задницей о ладонь и всем остальным обо все, обо что только можно. Получалось хаотично и нелепо, как у подростка в первый раз, но Тони не прекращал, потому что слишком боялся, что Стив передумает и сбежит. Правда, стоять в одежде в какой-то момент стало совсем уж мучительно, да и в целом стоять, так что он лизнул Стива в губы и спросил:  
— В стриптиз-спальню? Или в аквариум?.. Крыша? Бассейн?.. Да хоть на верстаке трахниуженаконец, — и снова поцеловал. Поцелуй стал неловким и прерывистым, когда Стив, высвободив руки, подхватил Тони под зад и куда-то поволок, даже не пытаясь поберечь его хрупкое мужское эго. Высказать сомнения по этому поводу было сложно: член Тони оказался прижатым к животу Стива, они все еще целовались и одновременно, гипотетически, передвигались в сторону более удобного для секса пространства. А значит все было правильно, так, как и должно было быть, и небольшой урон достоинству можно было претерпеть в пользу абсолютной целесообразности происходящего. Тем более, Тони подумалось, что избавить Роджерса от этой привычки будет невозможно, а значит можно расслабиться и смириться, принимая такое положение дел. Он осознал вдруг, что _поверил_ , пусть на секунду, в то, что это не первый и последний раз, и от этого стало тошно и страшно. Но они уже целовались в лифте, и Стив прижимал его к стене так, что казалось — еще вот-вот и одежда перестанет быть помехой; кусал за губы, сжимал зад, и желание скулить и тереться об него заглушило все остальное. А секунды и вечность спустя они уже были в кровати, там, где Стив спал этой ночью, где в углу комнаты валялся его рюкзак, а подушка все еще хранила его запах. Стив опустил Тони на аккуратно, по-армейски, застеленное покрывало, а сам замер напротив, жадно впитывая его наверняка встрепанный и раскрасневшийся вид.  
Оставалось только отдаться этому безумию с головой, позволить удовольствию отключить все мысли и тревоги, оставить страх без внимания, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что, как только все рухнет — а это неизбежно случится, — Тони останется с новой дырой в груди, залатать которую вряд ли сможет. Но сейчас, в эту самую минуту, Стив нависал над ним: возбужденный, красивый, притягательный, совсем не похожий на свою плакатную версию, настоящий и живой, и гори оно все синим пламенем.  
— Я могу кончить, просто глядя на тебя, — сообщил Тони, поражаясь своему непривычно осипшему голосу, — это, конечно, приятно, снова почувствовать себя молодым, но давай нет. Снимай свои тряпки, Кэп.  
Последнее прозвучало невнятно, потому как Тони торопливо стягивал собственную футболку, нелепо путаясь в мягкой ткани.  
Скорость, с которой Стив повиновался, избавляясь от одежды, была сногсшибательной. К тому времени как Тони все же выпутался из футболки, Стив уже разделся и занялся джинсами Тони, высвобождая его из них, скользя пальцами по его бедрам, оглаживая, изучая. Вид у него, когда он положил руку на член Тони и сжал сквозь белье, был одновременно голодный и ошарашенный.  
— Эй, это всего лишь член, — фыркнул Тони, подаваясь в его руку. — И он тебя хочет. И я хочу. Черт, Роджерс...  
Так как хотелось всего и одновременно, Тони притянул к себе Роджерса, крепко обхватив за затылок, и жадно поцеловал его, требовательный и нетерпеливый.  
— Надеюсь, смазку ты с собой захватил, — хрипло выдохнул Тони Роджерсу в ухо, уже прикидывая, не послать ли за ней Дубину.  
— Нет... — Стив издал сдавленный смешок, нежно прикусывая челюсть Тони. — Я вообще-то не за этим сюда ехал, — он поднялся, окидывая Тони взглядом, облизнул губы и направился в ванную комнату, появившись секунды спустя, с бутыльком массажного масла. — Этого хватит? — поинтересовался, кажется, абсолютно риторически, немедленно возвращаясь к оставленной позиции, налегая сверху на Тони, потираясь об него твердым, горячим членом, стаскивая с Тони совершенно лишние остатки белья, ощупывая его зад настойчивыми пальцами. — Я хотел бы... — выдохнул он, — сделать это... медленно и долго, раз уж есть такая возможность... Но, кажется, не смогу удержаться.  
— А ты торопишься? В смысле, потом? — Тони судорожно сжался от непривычных ощущений. Обычно это он вел в постели, и лежать сейчас, просто принимая ласки, было странно. И здорово. — Ты можешь трахнуть меня быстро и жестко, потому что, кажется, я сам кончу, едва ты меня возьмешь... — К щекам прилила кровь, словно бы Тони смущался собственных слов. Возмутительное поведение, организм, Тони никогда не испытывал смущение от секса и сейчас не собирался. Решительность, с которой он обхватил ногами талию Стива, притягивая его к себе, попахивала подростковым максимализмом, но Тони решил не заморачиваться самоанализом. Потом, все потом, когда-нибудь, он просто хочет, чтобы сейчас Капитан его трахнул.  
— А потом, во второй раз... — выдохнул Тони в самое ухо Стива, уже давившего головкой в его девственную, скользкую от масла задницу. — Ты можешь быть медленным и долгим... М-м-м, нудным, в лучших традициях Капитана Америка.  
Стив возмущенно хмыкнул, но возражать не стал, просто подался вперед и тут же снова замер, тяжело дыша.  
— Тони, — сдавленно поинтересовался он. — Ты этого раньше не делал?  
— А ты? — Тони фыркнул и снова требовательно сжал его ногами. — Давай уже, Кэп, потом обсудим все, что захочешь, ну же, ну!..  
Стив издал раздраженный рык, явно пытаясь сдерживаться, а потом выдохнул и толкнулся вперед, прихватывая Тони за бедра и натягивая на себя, медленно, но неумолимо. — Больно? — хрипло поинтересовался он голосом человека, который скорее умрет, чем прервется.  
— О-очень! — заверил его Тони срывающимся, хриплым голосом. Больно почти не было, но он все равно зажмурился, полностью отдаваясь ощущению постепенной заполненности. Сам не заметил, как впился пальцами в плечи Стива, но стоило Капитану немного затормозить с проникновением, как Тони возмущенно всхлипнул и резко притянул его к себе, насаживаясь на его восхитительно твердый член до основания.  
— А-а-а! — сообщил Тони миру, когда тяжелые яйца шлепнули его по заднице. — Че-о-орт! Да-а... Да!  
Пот обильно стекал по его лбу, так что пришлось зажмуриться еще сильнее, и Тони всхлипнул, резко и рвано вдыхая, пытаясь осознать всё, что ощущал сейчас. Стив затормозил на пару долгих секунд, пытаясь дать Тони время привыкнуть, издал глухой стон и начал двигаться, вбиваясь в него ускоряющимися движениями, сжимая бедра до синяков. Но эта боль была ничтожна по сравнению с удовольствием, и Тони снова застонал в голос, подмахивая Роджерсу. Этот секс не имел ничего общего со всем его богатым предыдущим опытом, Тони и не подозревал, что может еще _так_ возбудиться. Стив наклонился, слизывая пот с его шеи, прикусил кожу, продолжая двигаться, выверенными движениями, меняя угол. В момент, когда член задел его простату и Тони взвыл от наслаждения, он осознал наконец, что девственником Роджерс точно не был. Думать об этом было сложно, потому что еще чуть-чуть, немного, да, именно так, черт, Роджерс, какой же ты горячий! Стив, тем временем, перевернул его на колени, обхватил за талию и принялся трахать размеренно и сильно, каждым толчком выбивая из Тони новый стон. Рука его в какой-то момент обхватила член Тони, сжала правильно и сильно, а сам Кэп наклонился и жадно укусил его в шею, совершенно беззастенчиво помечая, и острой боли от укуса оказалось достаточно, чтобы Тони перекинуло за край, и он выплеснулся Стиву в ладонь, громко и хрипло застонав. Стив влажно облизал укус, одновременно жестко тараня его задницу, и вскоре кончил глубоко внутри него. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы невнятно всхлипнуть и улечься на живот, и хорошо, что Капитан лег рядом. Роджерс собственнически приобнял Тони, притянул к себе и вдумчиво поцеловал в мокрый от пота висок. Сиял он при этом, как начищенная медаль, и Тони невольно фыркнул.  
— А ты не девственник, верно? — вальяжно поинтересовался он, прижимаясь к Кэпу плотнее. — И явно опытен с мужчинами. Я твой не первый, это даже оскорбительно, Роджерс. Когда и с _кем_ ты успел, м-м?  
— Зато я твой первый, — с загадочной смесью нежности и гордости шепнул ему в ухо Стив, игнорируя вопрос. И прежде, чем Тони успел высказаться по этому поводу, вмешался Джарвис.  
— Сэр, — сообщил ИИ. — Есть результат по вашему запросу. Джеймс Барнс замечен камерами внешнего наблюдения в Нью-Йоркском порту.  
Стив моментально напрягся, резко сел, растеряв всю свою нежность и радость.  
Тони сел следом, встревоженно глядя в разом посуровевшее, обеспокоенное лицо. Сердце сжалось от тоскливого предчувствия, в фантомном шраме на груди снова разлилась тягучая боль.  
— Черт, Тони, — Стив запустил руку в волосы, сжал их и потянул, выдавая крайнюю степень растерянности. — Я... Не знаю, что делать. Он меня почти не помнит, если я просто кинусь за ним следом, Бак может сбежать, и я снова его _потеряю_...  
Тони хмыкнул, постаравшись скрыть горечь. Точно. Для самодекларированого гения он и правда слишком тормозит. Барнс — ответ на все вопросы.  
— Ты все еще должен попытаться, — сообщил Тони даже не дрогнувшим голосом, и гордость за свою сдержанность только усугубила боль. — Максимум спутники снова его найдут. Но стоит поторопиться, затеряться в порту плевое дело.  
Стив коротко улыбнулся, кивнул и немедленно поднялся. Оделся Капитан еще быстрее, чем разделся, и все это время Тони наблюдал за ним молча, стараясь просто дышать. Получалось с трудом, сердце заходилось в отчаянной панике, в висках стучало: один, один, один. Снова один, никому на самом-то деле не нужный. Тони уже почти совсем справился, подтянув к себе колени и крепко обняв их, даже улыбку из себя выдавил, но тут Роджерс подошел к нему и нежно погладил по щеке.  
— Спасибо, Тони... — сказал Капитан, на мгновение вернув лицу прежнюю нежность, и от этого стало так больно, что Тони не выдержал. В конце концов железным у него был только костюм.  
Он скривился, тяжело сглотнул и отвернулся.  
— Иди уже, — буркнул. — Хватит душу травить, я прекрасно все и так понимаю. Пригласите на свадьбу, — фыркнул он, выворачиваясь из-под руки Стива и оглядываясь в поисках своей одежды.  
Когда Тони натянул джинсы, минуя белье, и обернулся, он обнаружил Стива все ещё стоящим там же и смотрящим на него со сложным выражением на лице.  
— Тони, что ты понимаешь? — очень ровным тоном поинтересовался он, поймав его взгляд.  
— Ты его любишь, Кэп, — сообщил Тони, совершенно не обрадованный перспективой еще и служить доморощенным психологом.  
— Люблю, — все так же безэмоционально подтвердил Стив, и сердце у Тони противно екнуло. — Как брата, — добавил он, смерив Тони осуждающим взглядом. — Он мой друг, я многое ему должен, но у нас не такие отношения. Не такие, как я надеюсь, будут у нас с тобой.  
— Еще скажи, что ты не с ним оттачивал свое мастерство гей-секса в сороковых, — недоверчиво буркнул Тони, поднимая с пола футболку.  
— Нет, ты ошибся коммандосом, — хмыкнул Стив. — Всегда любил мужчин с растительностью на лице.  
— Дуган? — поинтересовался Тони, приподнимая бровь.  
— Фэлсворт, — ответил Стив, скупо улыбнувшись. — Что мне нужно сделать чтобы ты поверил, что я действительно хочу быть _с тобой_? — спросил он, прежде чем Тони смог собраться и выдать искрометный юмор про усы.  
— Не знаю, Кэп, — слишком искренне ответил Тони. — Не сдаваться?  
— Это я умею, — усмехнулся Стив. — Мое упрямство — легендарная вещь. Ты от меня так просто не избавишься, Тони Старк, — уверенно сообщил он, кивнул, словно подтверждая свои слова, и вышел.  
Тони задумчиво помял в руках футболку, глядя ему вслед. И даже, временно, поверил.


End file.
